Bedaquiline fumarate is a new type of anti-tuberculosis drugs, is a biaryl quinoline antibiotics, bactericide for the Mycobacterium tuberculosis, the main mechanism of action of bedaquiline fumarate is to inhibit the synthase of adenosine triphosphate (ATP) of Mycobacterium tuberculosis, block the energy supply of bacteria. Bedaquiline has the same bactericidal activity against the common and drug resistant (including multidrug-resistant) strains of Mycobacterium tuberculosis, is not cross-resistant to existing antituberculosis drugs and is equally effective against dormant bacteria.
The chemical name of bedaquiline fumarate is: (1R,2S)-1-(6-bromo-2-methoxyquinolin-3-yl)-4-dimethylamino-1-phenyl-2-(1-naphthyl)-2-butan of fumarate, the structural formula is:

International patent application WO2008/068231 A1 discloses the synthetic method of bedaquiline fumarate.
For polymorphic drugs, different crystal forms may have different physicochemical properties including melting point, chemical stability, apparent solubility, dissolution rate, optical and mechanical properties, which directly affect the quality of the drug substance and the formulation.